


One of Herr Kahn's morning

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP, drunk!Lehmann, implying past relationship between kahn and some of the DFB players, live after retirement
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan





	One of Herr Kahn's morning

Title：One of Herr Kahn's mornings   
Pairing：O.Kahn/J.Lehmann  
Rating：NC-17  
A/N：一个月前，我突然特别想写车震ORZZZ然后找不到文之好自给自足。我并不是特别特别地了解他们，而且此文写作战线过长，脱节之处请勿打脸，喷。AND，一切都是我邪恶的幻想……

 

Oliver Kahn在早上打开自己的车库门的时候，觉得自己肯定还没有睡醒。  
不然，他怎么会看见一个穿着黑色西装的男人靠坐在自己爱车的车门上？  
他揉揉眼睛，把车库门打得更开了。阳光更多地照进车库，男人整个地暴露在了阳光下。这下Kahn认出来了。他的宿敌，对手，那个有着一头小卷毛的前门将，正靠在他的左前轮上，打着小呼噜。  
见鬼，他想。他大步走过去，转到对方面前。Lehmann的西装外套已经皱得不成样子，衬衫领口打开，裤子口袋里露出的一截窄窄黑色布料大概是原本呆在他脖子上的领带。他左腿曲起来，右腿骄傲地伸直在地上，双腿中间放着几个酒瓶。Kahn想了想，最终毫不留情地，像他们以前曾经做过的那样，伸手捏住了对方冒出点点胡渣的下巴左右晃动，顺便拍打脸颊：“喂！醒醒！”  
和他同龄的男人皱了皱眉头，缓缓睁开眼睛。大概是被阳光刺激到，又马上把眼睛闭上了，再慢慢睁开。  
“哟，Oli。”他朝Kahn笑笑。  
“你不声不响跑到我车库里来，干嘛？”看人已经醒了，Kahn也就站起来，手插进裤子口袋，毫不客气地问。  
“我想来就来了。”Lehmann费力地撑着车子站起来，睡了一夜他腿早麻了，“哪有那么多为什么的。”  
“……”Kahn语结。对于疯子Lehmann，的确是从来都不需要那么多理由的。“那你来想干什么？”  
“我很想你，不仅是脑子很想你，”Lehmann慢慢地靠近了Kahn，“身体也很想你……”他走到Kahn身前，略略低下头抱住了他，温热的呼吸喷在对方耳廓上，然后Kahn感到自己的左耳被什么软而热的东西含住了，对方的舌头甚至还在他的耳廓里转了一圈。  
“……别闹。”Kahn感觉自己有点开始站不稳了，“都多久没——”  
“就是因为很久都没有了啊……”Lehmann用自己的嘴唇堵住了对方没说完的话，又嘟嘟囔囔地开始说话，“你觉得我们如果只是一年没见的话我会专门跑到你家车库里来？”  
……也可能是想偷掉我的车子，谁知道呢。Kahn在心里默默地想。前守门员厚实多茧的手顺着他的手腕滑进裤子口袋，灵巧地从他手里抽走了他的车钥匙，仿佛比他自己还确信它就在那里。要按这样看来，他就是来偷车的也不一定。Kahn继续默默地想。  
咔哒一声，车灯轻巧地一闪，Lehmann拉着他倒向了后座。他看见世界迅速朝脚下转去，Lehmann老对手还不忘抢先伸出一只脚把车门勾上。他摔在身下男人满是酒气的西装外套上，想把自己从对方身上撑起来却根本找不到使力的地方。Lehmann向他笑一笑，自己把外套脱了下来甩到后窗旁边。他捧起Kahn的头，毫不犹豫地亲吻狮王的嘴唇。Kahn尝到对方嘴里浓烈的酒气，终于忍不住推开了退役门将：“你酒还没醒。”  
“说得好像你很在乎这个似的……”Lehmann笑着说，然而Kahn觉得他并不是真的觉得这很好笑，“你还记得我这个人我就谢天谢地了。”然后他的动作突然直冲主题，右手直接解开了Kahn的裤子伸了进去。  
“我……呜！”Kahn的左手终于在Lehmann的卷发旁边找到了一点可以下手的地方，“你会后悔的。”  
“后悔什么？”  
“后悔你一大早来招惹我，后悔你选择了后座，后悔你选了我的车子……”他右手用力扯开了老对手的衬衣让那些扣子在狭小的空间里飞溅，左手则绕进那些卷发里向上用力迫使对方的脸向着阳光抬起来，“后悔你做的这一切……”他用那种他们两个人都熟悉的语气在他耳边说。而对方身体熟悉的微微颤抖以及微微分开在他身侧的两条长腿都说明Lehmann并不反感这一切。  
“我就没做过什么后悔的事情，虽然我是个疯子……”Lehmann往座椅靠背的阴影里再靠了靠，用一种跟他这个人高马大的男人相当违和的声音咯咯笑了起来，嘴唇凑进Kahn的脖子，“这一点你不是最清楚了吗，Oli？”  
“操……！”Kahn骂出了他这个早上第一句粗口。他早该知道的。他早该知道Lehmann想要干嘛。前不久他才在推上喷了自己，这会就不请自来地进入自家车库大门。虽然在常人看来是神逻辑，但对于Lehmann，再正常不过。他俩在台面上打了十几年的口水战，又在私下里干了那么多见不得人的事，有时Kahn想自己说不定比Lehmann还要了解他。  
他走神的这一会，Lehmann已经把两个人的裤子都扔到了汽车地板上。“喂！”他忍不住出声喝止对方，“Jens，我得告诉你我没有在车里准备套子和润滑剂的习惯！”  
“哦，这样啊……”Lehmann翻了个白眼，“你等等。我不记得我带了没有——好吧我没带。不过我可以跟你保证我绝对干净。”卷发男人把自己的上身抬回到座椅上，Kahn注意到他的腹部仍然有着分明的肌肉线条，虽然远没有他们都还在场上那会那么好看了。Lehmann把双手都伸进Kahn的衬衫里，滑到背上，再按在后颈上，和他接吻。布满老茧的手带来令人战栗却熟悉的触感。Kahn看着身下的男人觉得对方的想法和他大致是一样的，他们总会在很奇怪的地方达成一致。他觉得脑子里有什么东西被唤醒了，他突然觉得其实他也挺想念对方的，无论是脑子还是身体。

和Jens做爱是一种全然不同的感受。和女人，和其他的男人（比如Basti，Micha或者Torsten）都完全不同。Kahn用力地抓着对方的肩膀，非常确信那些暗红色的指印会在对方身上停留至少一个星期。他凶狠地在老对手的身体里冲刺着，他以前从没像这样地完全放任自已。以前，当他们都还在那个白色大铁框前面高接低挡的时候，他会想起对方还有训练还有比赛，他会有所收敛（虽然假如有人见识过他们之间的性爱的话估计无法赞同他的观点）。后来，他退役了，Lehmann却坚持了下来。Lehmann也退役之后，他俩就再没进行过这种私密肮脏又甜蜜的活动了。这回，他终于可以完全依着自己的意思来了。谁叫他要自己来招惹他呢？！对待Jens，他不用顾虑什么。这个男人了解他有如了解自己。他不用担心弄坏对方，也不用担心对方产生什么奇奇怪怪的想法。他想起来06年世界杯之后，他们有一回并排躺在慕尼黑乡下一个破烂的小旅馆里（就是只要给了钱啥都不管的那种，你们懂得），大汗淋漓，彼此的皮肤之间只有汗珠。他们躺了好一会，正当Kahn打算去洗个澡的时候，国家队主力门将拉住了他的手臂，说出了一句和“浪漫”完全不沾边的话：  
“Oli，我现在突然觉得，你的脸真的长得挺老的，哈哈哈。”  
“……”Kahn觉得Lehmann一定是被自己操晕了脑子。  
“你知道，虽然我第一眼看到你的时候就这么想了，不过我今天觉得你的脸真的看起来特别特别的老，啊哈哈哈！”被汗水打湿的卷发纷乱地搭在他前额上，他大手大脚摊在床上，转过脸对着Kahn露出那种痞子一样的笑容。Kahn看着对方一脸有趣的表情，发挥出扑点球的速度，扑了上去，一瞬间就死死地压制住了同行。  
“……老不老这种事情怎么可以只看脸。”他压低嗓子说，然后在午后慵懒的阳光下和对方又展开了一轮激烈的床上运动。  
疯子Lehmann本身已经足够奇怪了，如果Kahn对他做出什么奇奇怪怪的事情，他确信对方八成不会把它们归入“怪癖”一类，何况有时Kahn觉得对方就是故意想让自己失控。现在，他顺从地躺在Kahn座驾的后座上，汗湿的暗色头发在座垫上拖出一道道水痕。他努力地仰起头，合着Kahn抽送的节奏一下下地夹着对方的腰，整辆车也随着他们一起轻轻震动起来。  
“我想这个想了很久了，”Lehmann喘着气说。“你说哪个，我还是车？”Kahn问道，然后用一记几乎是疼痛的吮吸掐掉了对方的回答。他满意地感到埃森人因为疼痛更紧地蜷缩起来，几乎让他当场投降。但他不会就这样放过对方。  
“转过去。”他贴着对方的耳朵说。  
“……什么？”高个子男人的嘴唇就贴在他耳边，听上去有点茫然。  
于是Kahn把自己撑了起来直视对方的眼睛：“我叫你转过去。”那是他在球门前的语气。  
“……好吧。”Lehmann看起来似乎是用了很大力气去理解这句话，然后他顺从地面朝座垫。下一秒钟，Kahn坚实的胸膛紧紧地贴上来，以一种乱七八糟的角度深深地进入，让他吐出一丝丝粘腻的呻吟。

“……唔。”Lehmann靠在Kahn车子的后座上（当然了，手脚摊成个大字）发出一声满足的叹息。Kahn想Jens应该和自己一样正处于那种令人愉悦的肌肉酸痛感之中，他不禁觉得赤身裸体的Jens此时带着座椅格纹的脸颊分外搞笑。如果Jens不说话，他看上去完全就是个好好先生，那种会帮邻居热心修车库的大叔。  
哦，车库。  
然后Lehmann说话了：“真不公平啊。”  
“怎么了？”Kahn只能把话接下去。  
“你说，都是国家队功勋老臣，凭什么他们会推荐你去做技术主管，却只会叫我去给盲人守门呢？！”  
“可是你也没有说不乐意给残奥他们守门啊？！”  
“但我还是觉得很不公平就是了。你纯粹想博人眼球。”  
够了。Kahn默默地想，然后转过身，捏住喋喋不休的人的下巴，像以往他会做的那样，咬了上去。

 

END


End file.
